<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hopeful Dream by Chater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389891">The Hopeful Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chater/pseuds/Chater'>Chater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Ultra Despair Girls - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Komaru, Toko/Komaru, Tokomaru, danganronpa - Freeform, toko - Freeform, udg, ultra despair girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chater/pseuds/Chater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls and one hotel room. Cliche as that sounds, it’s their living arrangements at the moment. They don’t seem to mind though, they’ve been through so much together. Will something change in their relationship though? They seem to be getting closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hopeful Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru Naegi, the sister of Makoto Naegi. He is the symbol of hope. Komaru? She is just a normal, boring, and useless girl. Well she thinks so anyways. Even after Toko mentioned that Komaru was her hope, did she really mean it? Maybe she’ll ask her later. Speaking of Toko, their relationship became even better after that. It was a nice feeling. Toko became more open too! She shared a small portion of her past, it might not be a lot but it was still something. </p><p>The two girls sat in one of the rooms of an abandoned hotel, it was the safest hotel in Towa City. Toko sat down at her desk and started writing ideas for her next story, a certain someone helped motivate her. Komaru on the other hand, sat on the bed and started reading a new manga that she found in some rubble. It was a romance manga. She didn’t notice that it was rated mature until she opened the manga and read a few pages. She glanced at the page that had some inappropriate images before quickly closing the manga and placing it beside her.<br/>
She could feel the heat of the blush on her face. She never read mature rated manga, she was totally unprepared! As an anime fan, she knew about hentai, that doesn’t mean that she’s seen or liked it though. Komaru sat there for a few seconds before opening the manga again. The blush on her face became worse as she continued to read it. She can handle it right? It can’t be that bad.</p><p>Toko heard a lot of shuffling in the background. At first she ignored it, busy with her new story idea. The noise started to become distracting. She sighed and decided to turn around and see what was making such a ruckus. Confusion appeared on her face as she watched Komaru roll around on the bed with the manga in her right hand. Suddenly, komaru stopped rolling around and decided to peek into the manga again with the bright blush still showing on her cheeks. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Komaru instantly sat up and looked at Toko with wide eyes, did she see any of that?<br/>
Before Toko could say anything else, Komaru quickly put the manga under her pillow and awkwardly smiled. The two girls stared at each other for what seemed liked eternity until one of them sighed and started the conversation.</p><p>“I don’t know what that was and I don’t think I want to know”</p><p>Komaru felt embarrassed.</p><p>“A-Anyways, tomorrow is the day we head back to Future Foundation. Have you packed your s-stuff yet?”</p><p>Silence filled the room. Toko narrowed her eyes at Komaru.</p><p>“You haven’t packed?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Komaru!”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I’ll start packing now”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story! This is my first time posting on this website so I’m still trying to figure everything out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>